


Medical Trouble

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical Procedures, Sexual Uncertainty, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After accidentally getting a glimpse of Alvin he'd never expected, Jude begins to see the older man in a different light, and when he gets a chance to push their relationship forward after treating Alvin for injuries sustained when rescuing Elize from Labari Hollow, he takes it.
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Medical Trouble

The first time Jude saw another man's cock was by accident. They had been stopped for the night; camped out in a relatively safe area of the Kijara Seafalls.

He had not meant to spy on Alvin; he had been looking for a good place to relieve himself when he just stumbled upon Alvin doing the same.

The man's cock had been more robust than he had expected, and he found himself staring.

"Hey, Jude, don't tell me they didn't teach you the basics of male urination at med school?" Alvin teased as he caught Jude staring.

"I'm sorry I just… it's bigger than I expected." He found himself telling the truth once confronted.

"Ah, never seen such a nice specimen of male vitality before?" Alvin tucked himself away again. "You need to go as well, right? I'll see you back at the camp."

"No I don't look at men!" Jude huffed, even as he stepped up to where Alvin had been standing, and undid his pants.

Alvin said nothing as he headed back to the camp, but as they bedded down for the night, Jude's mind kept wandering back to the glimpse he'd stolen, and his body felt hot as he fell asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The men had been unconscious, and showed no signs of regaining consciousness any time soon; the result of a spirit arte backfire.

"Jude! Get them fitted with catheters!" Professor Haus tossed him the needed equipment, the left to check on another patient.

Everything went smoothly with the first two patients, but when he pulled down the pants of the third, youngest man, he stopped.

It was cute, way cuter than he had expected, causing Jude to pause and look, really look at the man's face.

"Jude, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all, Professor!" He moved quickly and professionally, and yet as he fitted the man with the catheter, he felt a perverse desire to let his hands linger on him, to caress and not just hold.

"Excuse me." He got the man covered again after fitting all the equipment firmly in place, then fled to the bathroom.

_ "No! Why am I hard?" _ He bit his lip, stifling the whimpers that threatened to spill from his throat as his hand moved, stroking himself.

Jude sat up, gasping loudly, and he looked down at the mess in his pants as the dream faded.

"Jude, are you okay?" Milla reached for him.

He pulled away, not wanting to be touched while his still wet cum was sticking his pants to him. "I'm fine. Just had a weird dream. I need to go for a walk, clear my head."

"Jude?"

"Let him go." Alvin's eyes were knowing as he watched Jude leave to find a secluded spot to clean up. "He can handle himself."

"Indeed, but what could he have been dreaming to warrant such a reaction?"

"Oh, who knows?" Alvin lay back down; as tempting as it was to let Milla know it had been a sex dream, he didn't want to embarrass Jude. Especially since he was by no means certain Jude had been dreaming about being with a woman.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


For several weeks, nothing else happened, although Alvin allowed Jude ample views of his body whenever they bathed together, Jude never rose to the occasion, and Alvin began to wonder if he had been wrong.

Then he had been attacked after following Elize's kidnappers to the Labari Hollow.

"Hey, Jude, can we talk in private?" Alvin winced as he moved.

"Yeah of course." He followed Alvin to the hotel room they were sharing for that night. "Are you in pain?"

"This is awkward to admit; I'd rather do this with a female doctor; but yeah. I took several blows between my legs, and now it burns when I pee, and I think there's some swelling as well." He sat down gingerly.

"You understand that I'll need to see the area before I can do anything?" Jude was nothing but professional. "And I'm sorry for being a guy."

"No, don't be, it's not like you've never seen another guy naked before." Alvin removed his clothes until he was completely bare from the waist down.

"Yes, your testicles are definitely swollen." Alvin gasped as Jude's fingers brushed sensitive skin as he knelt before the man.

"You're pretty cute from this angle, so please don't sue me if anything else swells."

Jude's eyes were huge as he looked up at Alvin, still on his knees. "Alvin! Why do you have to make everything so sexual?"

"Do you remember when you said it wouldn't matter if Milla was a man? And I asked if you swing both ways? Well, lately I've been wondering more and more if you actually do."

"Huh?" Jude's hands were on his cock now, and what should have been a professional examination turned into a caress as the young medical student was distracted.

"That night at the Kijara Seafalls, were you dreaming about me?" Alvin cupped Jude's cheek.

"No, I wasn't." Jude pulled away, standing up. "I'll need to empty your bladder; some debris entered when you were attacked. I'll be using artes to coax the particles out as you pee."

"Is that why it's been burning?"

"Yes; you have a mild bladder infection." Jude brought a chamber pot over, after locking the door. "I'll need to hold it for you in order to gather and guide the particles properly."

"Need, or want? Hey, kid? You don't need any excuses to grope me. I don't normally go for guys, but you're cute enough to make an exception for."

"Need. I don't use medical examinations as an excuse to grope anyone!" Jude's cheeks were red.

"Wait, did something happen?" Alvin looked into Jude’s eyes.

Jude hesitated, then slowly he nodded. "About a month before I met Milla, three men were brought to the clinic attached to the Talim medical school unconscious after an accident. I was asked to put catheters in them, but when I went to do the third I realized he was attractive, and had to fight perverse impulses the entire time, after which I barricaded myself into the bathroom and… touched myself."

"Touched yourself while thinking about a man?"

Jude nodded. “Yeah, and a patient of mine to boot. Unprofessional of me, to say the least.”

“Did you touch the man inappropriately?” Alvin brushed hair out of Jude’s eyes, milking a soft gasp from him.

“Well, no, but…”

“You held back; you’re far too much of an Honors Student to ever seriously entertain the idea of doing anything like that. Isn’t being professional more admitting you have those desires and keeping them in check rather than forcing yourself to suppress them?”

“You… might have a point.”

“As long as no one else can tell, isn’t it all the same at the end of the day? Don’t try to deny it if you really do like men. And, if you have any kinky medical fantasies you’d like to play out with a guy, I’ll be happy to indulge you.”

“What would you want in return? Access to my ass?” Jude’s eyes were losing their focus, and he leaned towards Alvin almost unconsciously.

“You’ve got it.” Alvin kissed him; just a quick peck on the lips, but it still made Jude retreat, stumbling backwards though he managed to keep his feet underneath him.

“What…?”

“Oh, you didn’t want me to kiss you?” Alvin winked at him.

“I’ve never…” Jude touched his lips, in clear awe of being kissed at all.

“Ah, first kiss?”

“I-I never said that..!”

“You didn’t have to.”

Jude closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself, though his pants were still visibly tented when he returned to Alvin’s side. “Are you ready? I’ll block the pain as much as possible, but this will still be very intense; once we start, you won’t be able to stop until I release the artes. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Alvin nodded, all teasing gone.

“Good.” Jude’s hand was soft as he gripped Alvin gently, aiming the stream, while chanting under his breath.

Alvin felt a tickle deep inside him that grew to an itch he could not scratch. “Jude?”

“Let go… now!” Alvin did, and he felt the itch flow out of him, along with a golden stream that pooled into the chamber pot.

“Ah!” While it still burned, feeling the itch leave him, and the burning subside as Jude’s healing artes took hold felt so good he couldn’t help but moan orgasmically.

“O-okay all done!” Jude didn’t let go however, even as the stream died down, gently stroking Alvin’s now mostly hard cock.

“Going to stay down there all day?” Alvin’s voice was breathy as he wondered what Jude was planning.

“No, of course not.” He stood up, and crossed the room, dampening a handkerchief in the bathroom sink, then he returned, wiping Alvin clean.

“Jude I can take care of my own hygiene- oh…” He tapered off, as Jude replaced the cloth with his own tongue.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Alvin nodded, and Jude swallowed him down, moving slowly and only sucking gently. “You aren’t going to get me off like this, ya know?”

“I’m not trying to.” Jude stood back up, and shed his own pants. “I want you inside me.”

“Hey, kid, are you sure about this? You have no experience; do you even play with yourself back here?” Alvin’s eyes widened as he felt how soft Jude was.

“Yes, I do play with myself.” Jude sighed as Alvin’s finger slipped inside him. “I know you’re big, but I can take it. I’m ready for you.”

Alvin had a moment of confused uncertainty as he saw what hung between Jude’s legs, confirming his status as a boy, but it passed quickly. While he considered himself to be straight, Alvin had never shied away from new experiences, no matter what form they might take.

“Oh! I should warn you; since this is a first for both of us; prostate stimulation can lead to accidental urination during anal intercourse…”

“What, are you saying if I rub you wrong you’ll pee on me?”

“No, not that I will, just that it’s possible.”

“And I’m saying that it’s okay if you do. Being peed on is a fetish of mine; although I’ve never had it realized during intercourse itself.”

“You aren’t going to deny this being your first time?”

“Only with a man. I’ve never even touched one of these before that’s not my own. I’ve never had much interest in men; you’re changing that.” Alvin pulled Jude in close and kissed.

“Not going to lie and fake experience?”

“No, because I only lie when it benefits me. Lying about experience I don’t have will only lead to one of us being hurt to save my pride, and you’re worth more than that.” Alvin’s hands stroked gently down Jude’s sides. “Now lying that I’m a virgin as well to make it more special for you is another story, but I’m not.”

“I wouldn’t want you to; I want this to be real and honest between us, even if…” Jude looked away.

“Even if it’s only for a single night? Is that what you want to say?”

“Well… yeah.” Jude sighed. “I’m a man, I know that I probably won’t interest you once the shiny has worn off…”

“Hey, don’t go deciding that all on your own. I can’t promise that I’ll feel the same way I do right now in the morning; but I also can’t say that I won’t. Don’t go shutting the door on a possible future for us until we know for certain which way it will be.”

“Okay, I’ll keep an open mind.” This time Jude initiated the kiss, and Alvin pulled the younger man’s body flush against his own as Jude melted into him. Hands wandered everywhere; except for the one playing with Jude’s ass; and clothes were flung into ever recess of the room.

“Oh man, I had no idea men could be so sensitive. Especially back here!” Alvin pulled his mouth away as Jude let out a keening cry, his hips moving erratically, as he found a bundle of nerves deep within the youth, who was now taking three of his fingers with ease.

“That’s… my… prostate…” Jude could barely think, let alone talk.

“Are you ready?” Alvin was beginning to get impatient for what came next.

But Jude shook his head no. “We need... hang on!” He reached for his coat, which was now flung across another bed, and rummaged through the inner pockets. “Aha!” He produced a small single-use vial of scented oil.

“Oh, because you don’t get wet?” Alvin guessed, seeing no other use for oil since neither of them was getting a massage.

“Yes, exactly. Doing it dry will hurt both of us.” He coated Alvin’s shaft with oil, before allowing Alvin to use the remainder to slick him up inside.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” Jude looked decadent as he lay back on the bed, his legs hooked up over his arms exposing himself to Alvin’s hungry eyes.

Alvin pounced, eager to wet his dick in the unknown waters that were Jude Mathis. Lining himself up one handed, he pushed inside, and Jude locked limbs around him like a vice.

“Whoa, kid, not that I don’t like this level of enthusiasm, but I can’t move unless you loosen your grip.”

“In a moment.” Jude’s voice was tight with pain.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, it just hurts more than I thought.” The tension in Jude’s body eased with each word he spoke, and each breath he took, until he was as relaxed as he was going to get with a cock inside his ass. “Okay, but go slow.”

“Of course. I’ve never liked causing pain.” Alvin’s hips began to move slowly, but skillfully, as he adapted to the unfamiliar tightness of anal rather than vaginal sex.

“Ah! Hah! Oh wow…” Jude’s entire body began to move underneath Alvin, twisting and writhing almost as though he was possessed, but Alvin wasn’t about to complain. It was one of the hottest sights he had ever seen, and a huge ego boost to know that he was the one making the boy feel so good.

“I’m getting close.” He interspersed his words with kisses peppered across Jude’s face, ears, and neck.

“Same. Can’t hold back much longer.” Jude let his head fall back as his back arched, body poised on the edge of the abyss.

One last thrust was all it took, and Jude came all over himself, tightening around Alvin as he did so, and the man barely had time to pull out before adding his seed to that already cooling on Jude’s skin.

“I think I get it.”

“Hmm…?” Alvin flopped down beside Jude, too spent to move at that moment.

“Why people get so hung up on sex. I finally understand.”

“Don’t get too hung up, kid. There’s more to life than just pleasure.” Alvin kissed his cheek almost chastely as he got up, moving into the small bathroom to clean up.

“I know.” He followed, stumbling a little as his body protested after being held in an awkward position for so long.

“Sit.” Alvin pushed him down onto the closed lid of the toilet, and used a towel to wipe cum and sweat from Jude’s soft skin.

Afterward they collapsed into the same bed together, grateful that Rowan was sharing a room with Elize, and not the two of them.

As the sun rose, Alvin woke Jude with a kiss.

“Is it time to go already?”

“Hardly; I was hoping you’d be up to another round. Your addicting, kid.”

“Huh? Wait, you want something long term?”

“Who knows? All I know is that I’m not done having fun with you yet, and… I hope that maybe, one day, I’ll be able to show you my home town.”

“Where are you from? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it.”

Alvin was silent, his mind on Elympios; another world entirely. “A very, very long ways away. Across the ocean, somewhere. I was on a cruise when I was six, and we got swept off course and landed here. Ever since, we’ve been trying to get home, and failing. I was so little, I barely even remember it.” He shook his head. “But if anyone has enough crazy luck to get me home, it’s you and Milla. So how about it? Wanna have sex again?”

“Alvin, you’re infuriating, do you know that?” But Jude was laughing as he took Alvin back into his arms, and sealed the deal with a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please check out my newly published novella, Clear Skies. https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/1069497 And please don't be shy and share the link.
> 
> More links in my profile.


End file.
